


New Owners

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futa, Girl Penis, Master/Slave, Multi, Photography, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ruby's very happy and just a bit nervous, now that she two girlfriends/mistresses. But at least Weiss and Blake are going to take really good care of her as they fuck her.





	New Owners

**New Owners**

  
Ruby shivered, her fingers brushing against the collar. Somehow, it felt so much _heavier_ now that the nametag for her sister had been replaced with Blake’s and Weiss’s. No, she corrected herself. Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss. Now that she had a _proper_ set of owners, she couldn’t get away with forgetting to address them with the proper amount of respect.  
  
“Well, that’s that, then,” Weiss said, nodding as she tossed the shiny metal tag back to Yang. “Ruby’s officially ours, now.”  
  
“Yeah,” Yang said, nervously glancing at Weiss and then at Ruby. “I guess so. Ruby?”  
  
Ruby knew what Yang was asking. This was her last chance to say no, to have Yang take her back. And Ruby had to admit, that it was pretty tempting. Yang was _Yang_ after all. Her wonderful older sister, who always had time for her, even indulging Ruby’s need to be owned and collared. And not indulging Ruby’s _other_ needs, but oh well. Ruby had liked being Yang’s… pet, slave, property, whatever. And now she wasn’t. Now she was Mistress Blake’s and Mistress Weiss’s. It was a big step.  
  
“I’m fine, Yang,” Ruby said, her voice only wavering a _bit_ as she nodded.  
  
Yang looked at her one more time before slowly nodding. She turned her head to look at the other two members of Team RWBY. They were both standing _very_ close to Ruby, occasionally turning their heads to smile (or leer) at her.  
  
“Okay, I’m going… somewhere else,” Yang said. “You two take _good_ care of her, understand?”  
  
“Of course we will,” Mistress Blake said, laying a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Even through her cloak and blouse, Ruby could feel the heat. “Ruby’s a beautiful little gem for us to use and-!’  
  
“Okay, I don’t need to hear it!” Yang said loudly, holding up her hands. “I’ll see you guys _tomorrow_ , okay? Just, uh, be wearing clothes when I get back, alright?”  
  
Yang didn’t wait for an answer, rapidly retreating out from the dorm. The door slammed shut behind her and Ruby swallowed. Here she was, all alone in the room with her two new owners. Owners who, unlike Yang, were going to _do_ things to her. Things that Ruby had never gotten done to her before, maybe even things she hadn’t even thought of. It was kind of worrying, and kind of exhilarating.  
  
“Well, Ruby,” Mistress Weiss said, turning to her with a smile on her face, “now that you are _ours_ …” Weiss chuckled, a surprisingly low sound from the petite girl.  
  
“We’re going to do whatever we want with you,” Mistress Blake continued, grabbing Ruby’s hand and lacing her fingers through it. “You’re _ours_ now, and we’re going to get our money back with you.”  
  
Ruby whimpered in her throat, feeling a bonfire of arousal light inside her stomach. What were they going to do to her? Where they going to whore her out? Set her up for sale by whoever wanted a piece of her? Ruby closed her eyes as a vivid picture came to her, of her tied to a lamppost on a street corner, with prices written down all over her body, saying how much it would cost for blowjobs or anal or whatever. It was a really, _really_ hot image.  
  
“First,” Blake said, fishing out her scroll, “we’re going to get some pictures of you. Build a little album to look over later. Smile for the camera, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby smiled as best as she could. She was feeling _really_ nervous and _really_ turned on. She stared into the small hole of the camera as a bright white light filled the room several times. Ruby knew how her collar had to be on display, easily seen in the photos. After several photos, Mistress Blake nodded in satisfaction and lowered her scroll.  
  
“We’re going to fuck you and fuck you and fuck you,” Mistress Weiss said, pressing her body up against Ruby’s as she started to untie Ruby’s corset. “You’re going to be taking our cocks in your slutty holes over and over. When one of us gets tired, then the other one will step in.” A sharp grin appeared on Weiss’s face. “You’re a collection of holes for us to use.”  
  
Somehow, that was even hotter than Ruby being… _forced_ into public prostitution. Ruby whimpered as she slowly stripped, more and more of her flesh revealed to her owners. Her _owners_. Ruby was owned, _properly_ owned, for the first time in her life. Yang had always been sweet and tender and, well, indulgent towards her little sister’s need to be collared. But now, Ruby was finally with a pair of mistresses who were going to actually _do_ something with their property. Wasn’t she lucky?  
  
Ruby gasped as Mistress Blake reached up, underneath her skirt. Her hips wiggled from side to side as her stockings were pulled down, revealing her bare legs. Then Ruby started to squirm even more as Weiss ran her fingers up Ruby, touching her bare skin as she got closer and closer to Ruby’s crotch. Ruby’s wet, sensitive crotch.  
  
“Underwear?” Mistress Weiss said, running her fingers back and forth along Ruby’s wet panties. “I’m surprised. I thought you were a big enough slut that you didn’t wear any.”  
  
“She is now,” Mistress Blake cut in, her body (and her cock) pressed against Ruby’s back. “Here that? From now on, you only wear the underwear we pick out for you, on the days we let you. Got it?”  
  
Her first real _order_. And such a humiliating, depraved one, too. Ruby shivered, feeling something spreading through her chest. She was getting told what to do, what she could wear. _Finally_. Ruby nodded, feeling herself sinking down further and further into… whatever it was she was. Submission.  
  
Ruby squeaked as her skirt was removed. Part of her knew she shouldn’t be so nervous. After all, the four of them lived in the same dorm. The same _room_ , even. They had all seen each other in every state of undress. But now, now she was a slave to her mistresses, and they were stripping her to inspect their property. And then to _use_ their property.  
  
Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as she lifted her arms to let the corset slide up and over them. She was almost naked now, almost stripped bare except for her collar. And once her owners had seen her, then what? She had a pretty good guess, seeing the stiff rods jutting out from their crotches, even in Weiss’s skirt. _Mistress!_ Mistress Weiss’s skirt. Man, Ruby was going to have to practice that.  
  
“There we go,” Mistress Weiss said with a smile. “No need for someone like you to be wearing clothes, right?”  
  
“No, Mistress Weiss,” Ruby moaned, feeling ashamed and so, _so_ turned on by her nakedness. “I’ll only wear whatever lewd, slutty things you want me to. You can dress me up as a harem girl if you want to!”  
  
There were a ton of ideas flowing through Ruby’s head. She wasn’t sure how many of them were a good idea, or even possible. But after _years_ of feeling those urges inside of her, she knew what appealed to her. And now, she was finally getting a chance to live them. Even if it was kind of worrying to actually have it happen.  
  
Ruby squeaked as Blake planted a kiss on the back of her neck, just above her collar. It felt _nice_ , feeling her friend’s, her owner’s, her mistress’s lips on her skin. Mistress Blake had a nice and firm kiss, too, really pressing down on Ruby’s skin.  
  
Mistress Weiss and Mistress Blake were undressing as well, stripping out of their clothes a lot faster than they had undressed Ruby. Weiss, of course, took time to properly fold and hang her clothes as she removed each garment. Since she was still wearing fewer clothes than Mistress Blake, that still meant they got done undressing at the same time.  
  
And now Ruby was naked in the same room as two other naked girls. And _this_ time, they weren’t going to be dressing anytime soon. No, Ruby swallowed, a bit nervous and a lot turned on at the thought, she was going to get _fucked_ by them. For the very first time, she was going to have sex with other girls. Oh _man_.  
  
Whereas before, it would have ben creepy to let her eyes linger on Weiss’s and Blake’s naked bodies, now it would be an _insult_ to her mistresses if she didn’t look at them. Ruby let the sight of their naked flesh sink in, staring and smiling at the wonderful, _wonderful_ sight she was privileged enough to see.  
  
Weiss and Blake were just both so _pretty_. They looked so beautiful, with their wonderful faces, and everything else on down. Their breasts (Ruby thought that both Weiss and Blake had wonderful chests in their own ways), the smooth curves of their limbs, their hips, and their dicks. Ruby glanced at their cocks again, knowing that was what was _really_ going to be filling her… mind soon.  
  
“We made a good purchase,” Mistress Weiss said, examining Ruby’s body as she examined theirs.  
  
“Best lien I ever spent,” Mistress Blake agreed, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “She’d be a good art piece, if nothing else.”  
  
Ruby shivered, thinking of herself on display. Would it be just for those two, in Weiss’s mansion? Or would she be out in public, letting everyone see her, admiring and leering at her. The thought sent a spike of arousal through her, especially as Ruby considered all the different ways she could be displayed. There were _so_ many things you could do with rope, after all.  
  
“I’m going to get my fill out of her before I let anyone else see her,” Mistress Weiss said haughtily. “Except you, obviously Blake.” Her eyes turned to Ruby. “Why are you still standing upright, instead of sucking my cock, Ruby?”  
  
“Sorry!” Ruby said quickly, dropping down so hastily her knees knocked against the dorm floor. “Should I suck Mistress Blake’s cock as well?” Ruby was quite proud that she had remembered to include _Mistress_ in that.  
  
“Of course you should,” Blake said in a kind tone. “And Mistress already? You’re so cute, Ruby,” Blake added, patting Ruby’s cheek.  
  
Ruby flushed as she stared at the two dicks swinging in front of her, right at eye level. Okay, she could do this. Even though she had never sucked _cock_ before, she had worked over dildoes. She was about seventy percent certain that the skills would carry over.  
  
Ruby reached out and wrapped her hands around both Weiss’s and Blake’s cocks. They were so much _warmer_ than she had been expecting. And harder, without the slight give of the dildo. Somehow, they felt so much more _natural_ in her hands than the dildoes ever had.  
  
Ruby ran her hands up and down the two shafts, exploring them. It was so _right_ to be on her knees, like this. Staring up at her owners as she gave them pleasure. Ruby was so _wet_ , she could feel the arousal gathering inside her, starting to overflow and run down, out of her.  
  
Ruby wasn’t just here to stroke a pair of cocks, though. She was also supposed to be sucking on them, too. Weiss’s dick was a bit smaller than Blake’s, so Ruby decided to start with that one. She leaned her head in and gave it a kiss, pressing her lips against the shaft, before jerking her head away, blushing.  
  
“Oh man, that is so _cute_ ,” Blake said, laughing. “I didn’t think it was possible for someone to be so lewd and so innocent.”  
  
Ruby blushed a bit harder, staring down at the floor. Okay, so she was giving up every single one of her virginities here. Maybe even her first kiss. That didn’t mean they had to call _attention_ to how inexperienced she was!  
  
Ruby leaned over and kissed Blake’s cock. Just like Weiss’s, it was a quick peck, there and gone, almost before Ruby had time to process that her lips were pressed up against anything. And even with as quick as it was, Ruby still found that she liked kissing cock. And maybe doing a whole lot more than kissing, if she got the chance to.  
  
Blake and Weiss had shuffled closer and closer together, until Ruby really was trapped in between the two of them. She swallowed, looking up at them, close by on either side of her. They were both smiling and leering down at her, hungry expressions mixed with tenderness as they stared at her.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. It was time, she thought. For her to woman up and actually suck some cock. She’d start with Weiss, since her teammate didn’t have quite as large of a shaft.  
  
Ruby stuck her tongue out and ran it up and down, along Weiss’s shaft, in a quick gesture. Mistress Weiss gasped, and her cock twitched as Ruby did so. That was enough encouragement for Ruby to do it again.  
  
This time, she actually had a chance to see what a dick tasted like. And it was… alright. Nothing hugely special or exciting, but it was something Ruby thought she could learn to like. Especially if the dick was attached to the right person. And Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss _had_ to be those people.  
  
Ruby turned her head and licked her way down Mistress Blake’s shaft as well. That had almost the same not-quite-a-taste to it. Ruby nodded, wondering what their cum would taste like. She had read about it tasting like a _lot_ of different things, and she was interested in seeing what was true.  
  
Ruby kept on licking, moving her head up and down their shafts, switching between them. She was falling into an easy rhythm, though she knew that, sooner or later, she was going to have to do more than just licking their dicks. But for now, this was going to have to be enough.  
  
“Your tongue feels good,” Mistress Weiss said, patting the top of Ruby’s head, running her fingers through Ruby’s hair and caressing her scalp. “You must be so proud, being such a good little cocklicker.”  
  
“But how is she as a cocksucker?” Mistress Blake asked. “And there’s _so_ many other of her features we’re going to have to test out.”  
Ruby shivered, feeling the anticipation inside of her and crackling between the three of them. She was feeling a lot more nervous than they were, but she was also looking forward to getting fucked. People liked doing it, obviously, and masturbation had always felt good. So if she was with some owners who wanted her, then…  
  
Ruby sighed at the ideas that conjured up. And she thought it was time to start really sucking cock. She opened her mouth wide, and slide down around Weiss’s shaft. One hand was busy stroking Blake’s dick, and her other was at work between her legs, touching her soaked pussy.  
  
“Oh, that feels good,” Weiss said, sounding happy as she patted Ruby’s head again. “Keep on doing that, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby kept on doing that, going as far down along Mistress Weiss’s shaft as she could. She finally stopped as Mistress Weiss’s cock started to press against the back of her mouth. Ruby never _had_ been able to train her gag reflex away. Still, she had gone down far enough, that she had taken most of Weiss’s cock.  
  
Ruby breathed through her nose, in and out, in and out. Her tongue swirled against Mistress Weiss’s cock, pressing down on it. Ruby bobbed her head up and down, moving her lips along Weiss’s shaft. Mistress Weiss made a pleased sound, and she ran her hand along Ruby’s head, down her neck and to her shoulder.  
  
“Don’t forget your other owner,” Mistress Weiss said softly.  
  
Ruby nodded, and pulled her head back. Mistress’s Weiss came popping out of her mouth, and Ruby ran her tongue over her lips. Then she turned to Mistress Blake. The black-haired girl was patiently waiting for her turn, staring down at Ruby with a small smile on her face. Ruby smiled back, before homing in on her dick.  
  
Just like with Mistress’s Weiss’s shaft, Ruby wrapped her lips around Mistress’s Blake’s rod. Blake made a quiet, pleased sound at that. Ruby squirmed in pride, and started sliding down along it. Mistress Blake’s dick stretched Ruby out more than Weiss’s had, but Ruby was still able to handle it.   
  
Ruby hoped that she would also be able to handle both of them in her pussy. After all, while giving blowjobs was kind of fun, it wasn’t something Ruby would be able to cum from. And Ruby _wanted_ to cum. She was getting more and more turned on the more time she spent on her knees, tending to her two new owners.  
  
“Photo time again!” Mistress Weiss said cheerfully. She grabbed her scroll as Ruby jumped.  
  
A deep, dark red blush spread across Ruby’s face as Weiss took several photos of her sucking Mistress Blake’s dick. The first few photos had been innocent, mostly. Now, with Ruby naked and on her knees, so obviously turned on, with her mouth impaled on a cock? Anybody who saw those pictures would know what Ruby was.  
  
Ruby swapped between Mistress Blake’s and Mistress Weiss’s cocks, sucking and licking each one for a few dozen seconds before switching back. Whichever one she wasn’t tending to, Ruby slid her hand up and down along, finding out the best way to squeeze down and how much speed she should use. Given how hard they were, Ruby thought she was doing a pretty good job of it.  
  
“You’re doing a great job,” Mistress Weiss said, smiling down at Ruby. “I’m going to cum on you soon. You, Blake?”  
  
“I’m close too,” Mistress Blake said with a deep, satisfied sigh. “I’m just going to need a bit more love, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby nodded, and did her best to give Blake as much love as she could. She switched over to the Faunus’s cock, licking her lips as she went. She also made certain to keep stroking on Weiss’s cock. Cumming. Someone else was going to cum because of her. Because of what she, Ruby Rose had done. It was a pretty cool thought, really.  
  
“Ruby!” Weiss barked, just as Ruby’s lips had wrapped around the head of Blake’s dick.  
  
Ruby whipped her head around, staring up at Weiss. And got the first shot of cum right on her forehead. Ruby blinked, feeling the semen land on her skin. Quickly followed by several more, landing all over her face. Ruby barely had time to process that, before she heard Blake moan.  
  
In the split second Ruby had to think, she got a pretty good idea of what was coming. She still turned her head, unable to _not_ to do so. And, sure enough, Blake had a rapturous look on her face as she came as well.  
  
Blake’s cum landed on Ruby’s face, mixing in with Weiss’s. Ruby gasped, only able to fully process what was happening and what it felt like on the second orgasm. There was so _much_ of it, and it had happened so suddenly.  
  
Both Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss had cum a _lot_. Ruby could feel their semen all over her face, sticking to her skin and slightly sliding over her. It was weird, it was hot and it was _good_. Ruby whimpered a little, feeling the _need_ inside of her, the unsatisfied lust boiling up inside of her. God, she needed to cum, even just to touch herself, so badly.  
  
The two other girls had cum all over Ruby’s face. There was _so much_ semen on her features, from her forehead to her chin. Ruby gasped, her lips opening as she fought for breath. She was just so _covered_.  
  
“Photo time!” Blake announced cheerily. “Doesn’t she look great, Weiss?”  
  
“Amazing,” Weiss said, a note of fondness in her voice. “But we’re going to make her look even better.”  
  
Ruby had closed her eyes when the cum started to land on her, and still had them closed. She could still see the bright flash, even through her eyelids, though, as Blake took pictures. Pictures of her, Ruby Rose. Ruby, on her knees, naked, with plenty of cum on her face. Ruby, with a calm expression even with the turmoil inside.  
  
Ruby moaned, from the very bottom of her soul. This was so good, scratching an itch that, in hindsight, had been bothering her for _years_. And now she finally was taking care of it, and it felt so, _so_ good. Ruby was almost ready to cry from how free she felt, owned by her two friends.  
  
“So how do we fuck her next?” Mistress Blake asked Mistress Weiss. “You take her ass and I take her pussy? Vice versa? I get another blowjob and we spitroast her?”  
  
“All of the above?” Mistress Weiss replied, with a very un-Weissy chuckle. “We’ve got plenty of time. And Ruby’s up for anything. Right?”  
  
“Almost anything,” Ruby softly murmured, not wanting to dislodge the semen on her face. It was strangely nice, to let it sit there, the heat soaking into her skin.  
  
“How do we decide which one gets to take her virginity?” Mistress Blake asked. “That’s a very special thing, and we both own her.  
  
“You can take it if you want,” Weiss said. “It’s not all that important to me.”  
  
Ruby shivered in arousal, listening to the two of them talk about her like that. Like she was just a _thing_ for them to discuss, to talk about and not consult. Her mind flashed to the list of things she liked and things she didn’t like that (and things she had wanted to try, but had never found the courage to to) she had presented to them earlier. So far, they were sticking _really_ close to it.  
  
“Hear that, Ruby?” Mistress Blake asked happily. “You’re going to get to lose your viriginity to me!”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress Blake,” Ruby murmured slowly opening her eyes to stare up at her two owners.  
  
“And I’ll take her rear,” Mistress Weiss said, grabbing a bottle of lube from the dresser. “We’ll keep our cute little Ruby close between us. And later…” she leaned forward to whisper something to Blake that Ruby couldn’t hear. Whatever it was, it put a big smile on Blake’s face.  
  
“Good idea,” Mistress Blake nodded. “Ruby,” she turned her attention to Ruby, “present yourself. I want to see the two holes we’ll be fucking.”  
  
Ruby nodded. It was finally happening. She was about to get _fucked_. And she was going to be fucked so, so hard, by her two good friends and owners. Her fingers felt clumsy with lust and her body shook as she lay down on her back, reaching underneath her thighs.  
  
Ruby spread her legs widely. And then she spread her pussy, hooking two fingers into her lower lips and peeling them apart, letting both Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss look into her soaked core. Ruby panted with arousal, feeling their gazes on her skin.  
  
“What a slutty girl, to get so shamefully wet,” Mistress Weiss said, shaking her head. “It deserves another picture.” Ruby blinked as Weiss raised her scroll and took some more photos.  
  
Was this going to end up in as a lewd version of the baby books back home in Patch? Both Yang and Ruby had _volumes_ documenting their early years, with photo after photo taken by Mom, recording almost every single thing either one of them did. If Blake and Weiss ended up doing something like that, Ruby didn’t think she’d be pulling that album out to show to her kids.  
  
Blake reached down, her finger glistening with lube. Ruby hissed as she felt a finger pressing against her rear. She was _quite_ clean, having taken care of that stuff just before the sale went through. And it wasn’t as if Ruby was a stranger to experimenting with her ass.   
  
Ruby had practiced a lot more with her dildoes than just giving blowjobs, after all. But she had already noticed the difference between sucking on a dildo and sucking on a cock. What was it going to feel like to actually get _fucked_ by a real, live penis? Ruby had no idea, but she was ready to find out. In fact, Ruby was ready to find out about anything at all if it meant she could cum. Because Ruby needed to cum really, really badly.  
  
Ruby shifted around, moaning as Blake lubed up her asshole for Weiss. Finally, the finger withdrew. Ruby gasped, looking up at the two hard cocks on her two beautiful owners. They were going to _fuck_ her. Finally.  
  
“Come on, up we go,” Mistress Blake said, pulling Ruby up against her. Almost instantly, Ruby felt Weiss’s hands on her hips and the warmth of Mistress Weiss’s body against her back. “Ready to get fucked, Ruby?”  
  
“Yes,” Ruby moaned, feeling the cum on her face shift slightly as her head moved around. “Please, Mistress Blake, Mistress Weiss, please, please fuck me.”  
  
“When you sound so sweet, how can we say no?” Weiss asked with a chuckle.  
  
Ruby could feel two hard cocks pressing against her body. Blake’s against her stomach, the hot shaft sliding against her skin. And Weiss’s, slick from the lube, up against her rear. And soon, they would both be inside her. The sooner, the better.  
  
Weiss went first. Ruby stiffened and forced herself to relax as she felt Weiss prodding against her rear. She held herself still, until she felt Weiss sliding into her ass. _Then_ Ruby moaned in satisfaction, feeling Weiss’s dick moving into her asshole. And she was right. It _did_ feel so much better than a dildo.  
  
As soon as Weiss was securely inside Ruby, Blake took her turn. Ruby had already lifted her right leg up, exposing her pussy so that Blake could have the best access possible. In just a few seconds, Blake was sliding in as well.  
  
Ruby _collapsed_ , only staying upright because of the four strong arms wrapped around her. This felt _wonderful_. Mistress Weiss and Mistress Blake were holding on to her, they were _inside_ of her. Ruby moaned, giving voice to everything she was feeling, as their shafts stretched her out and pushed deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
Ruby’s virginity was being taken. Ruby didn’t think anything could be better than this moment. Especially since she didn’t have to worry about her hymen being pierced. That kind of pain wouldn’t be welcome at all. Instead, Ruby was awash in pleasure, feeling her two friends, teammates, owners holding her closely against them as they fucked her.  
  
“Kiss me,” Ruby whined, looking up at Blake. “Please.”  
  
Ruby didn’t even need to say please. As soon as Blake heard the request, she was leaning in, pressing her lips against Ruby’s. Ruby moaned into the kiss, and then she moaned again as Weiss kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Ruby felt like she was going to _melt_ from the sheer, wonderful happiness of it all. Blake and Weiss were treating her so _nicely_ , in just the way that Ruby needed to be treated. Kissed and hugged and fucked like a whore, it was all everything Ruby needed to have happen to her. What more could she possibly want?  
  
An orgasm, obviously. Ruby was still _super_ turned on, more aroused than she had ever been before in her life. She needed to get cum, and it was only knowing that she was going to get an _amazing_ orgasm that was stopping her from twitching around on the floor, begging for release.  
  
And then, as Ruby felt Mistress Weiss’s and Mistress Blake’s hands on her, she managed to cum. And it was _amazing_.  
  
Ruby couldn’t actually remember a thing from her orgasm. Beyond that it had felt _great_. All her memory had, once her brain started working again properly, was a wonderful sensation of bliss spreading out through her. She couldn’t remember what she had said or did or felt, just that it had been _great_.  
  
Ruby slumped forward in Blake’s arms, completely and utterly unable to support herself. Her face felt sore, like she had been smiling, and her throat was even worse, like she had been screaming her head off. And she was still getting fucked.  
  
Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss had a firm grip on Ruby’s hips, and they were pulling her up and down, sliding her holes up and down their shafts. It was humiliating and degrading, and Ruby was _loving_ it. It was wonderful, especially since Ruby’s clit was getting a bit of stimulation every time she was pulled down onto Blake’s shaft.  
  
“T-thank you,” Ruby moaned, getting the words out on her second try. “Thank you so much. It feels so good, I love you both so much!”  
  
“We love you too,” Mistress Weiss said, a smile clear in her voice. “You just keep on letting us fuck you, Ruby, and we’ll take good care of you.”  
  
Blake laughed at that, and Ruby looked up, trying to figure out what was so funny. She couldn’t see a clue on Blake’s face, and decided not to push it. She trusted them, and it wasn’t as if she was feeling up to getting the words out anyway.  
  
Ruby relaxed, glorying in the sensation of being fucked _hard_. It was wonderful, everything she could have wanted. Feeling Weiss and Blake, so _deep_ inside of her, splitting her holes open as they fucked her, the warmth of their bodies, pressed so close against her, everything about it was wonderful.  
  
Ruby was holding on tight to Blake’s shoulders, squeezing down for all she was worth. She could feel another orgasm rising up inside of her. The way the two of them were fucking her meant that Ruby was going to cum. And she was going to cum soon and she was going to cum _hard_. It would be great.  
  
And sooner or later, Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss would cum as well. Ruby shivered at the thought of that. It would be _great_ when they came. At least, Ruby hoped it would be. It had been something she had thought of a _lot_ , wondering what it would feel like to get stuffed with cum. To feel the jets of hot semen shooting deep inside of her. To feel her walls getting coated with thick cum.  
  
Ruby whined at the thought. She was so lucky to be here, to be with her two owners, to be treated this way. And it was going to keep on happening, if she was lucky. They were going to keep on fucking her and fucking her, using her for their own pleasure, probably taking more photos as Ruby Rose, Huntress in training, was transformed into Ruby Rose, cumdump.  
  
Ruby was going to have do something nice for Blake and Weiss. Later, though. Right now, she just needed to keep on getting fucked by them.  
  
“You sure have a nice pussy,” Mistress Blake said as she thrust into Ruby’s folds. “It’s tight, it’s wet, it’s soft, you should really be proud.”  
  
Ruby moaned and flushed a bit underneath the cum on her face. It was weird but satisfying to get praised for something like that. Nobody had ever told her anything like that before.  
  
“And your ass is just as good,” Weiss chimed in, her voice labored as she fucked Ruby’s tightest hole. “Nice and tight.”  
  
There wasn’t quite as much novelty value the second time around. But Ruby still liked hearing how her owners approved of her body. And there was quite a bit about their appearance that Ruby liked as well. It was just a pity that there was no way for to say so, since it was so _impossible_ for her to even speak, let along form a sentence right now.  
  
“In fact,” Mistress Weiss said, “I think I’m going to cum soon. Paint that cute little ass of yours white with my seed. What do you think of that, Ruby?”  
  
Ruby quickly nodded, her head bobbing up and down. That sounded _wonderful_. Exactly what she wanted. And maybe Mistress Blake would cum inside her pussy, or maybe she’d cum on Ruby’s skin. Covering her groin, spraying her breasts, Ruby didn’t care. Just so long as she got some proof of just how _much_ she had turned the two of them on, using her body.  
  
Just like last time, Mistress Weiss was the first one to cum. Ruby moaned in disappointment as Weiss pulled out of her ass. Then she squealed, feeling the shots of semen landing on her butt. Surges of pleasure ran through Ruby’s body, and she could swear that she could feel every stray drop of semen as it landed on her skin. She shuddered, feeling the pleasure running through her as Weiss unloaded on to her skin.  
  
Ruby tightened down in another orgasm. And she could actually _feel_ this one. And it was wonderful. It was like a wonderful spring of pure bliss was welling up inside of her, rising higher and higher as it went. Ruby moaned, her head knocking against Blake’s shoulder and neck as she came, feeling her body twitch and jolt.  
  
Ruby breathed in and out, feeling a huge, dopey smile spread across her face. This had to be the best anyone in the world had ever felt. And it wasn’t over yet.  
  
“Fuck, you’re making me cum,” Blake whispered. Ruby lifted her head to stare into Blake’s large, amber eyes. “Ruby!”  
  
Ruby smiled in happiness at the news that she was going to get another load of cum. She was feeling almost drunk, or at least what she imagined getting drunk felt like. Her head was reeling as she felt Mistress Blake’s cock twitch inside of her.  
  
Just like Weiss, Blake pulled out before she started to cum. Just barely, though. The first jet of cum jumped out of her cock, splattering against Ruby’s pussy. More followed, though this time, they were aimed at her lower stomach. Ruby moaned, looking down as her pale skin was obscured underneath shot after shot of cum. It felt so _wonderful_.  
  
Ruby smiled, looking up at Blake. She could feel the cum sliding down her skin and even a few drops falling off of her and landing on the floor. It still felt _great_. And Ruby was still horny, and up for more. Even if her initial itch had been scratched, there was still so much more that she wanted to have happen to her.  
  
“What’s next?” Ruby asked, as she was gently set down on the floor by Blake. She didn’t mind, and barely even noticed, that she was laying in a small puddle of cum and arousal. “You’re going to keep on fucking me, right?”  
  
“What do you think, Weiss?” Blake asked, glancing between Ruby and W- Mistress Weiss. “Is she ready yet?”  
  
“Not even close,” Mistress Weiss said, not even taking a second to think about it. “There’s still a lot more work that needs to be done.”  
  
“Work on what? Mistress Weiss?” Ruby asked, her gaze switching between the two of them. “What are you planning? Is there something I need to do?”  
  
“You’ll see,” Weiss said enigmatically, a small smile playing on her thin lips. “Oh, you’ll see.”  
  
“And no, Ruby,” Mistress Blake said. “You don’t need to do anything but keep on enjoying yourself.”  
  
Ruby hesitated, wondering just what it was that they were planning. Then she shrugged and put it aside. She’d find out eventually. For now? Both Blake and Weiss were still hard, and Ruby was still horny. Even if it wasn’t the tremendous need of earlier, she was still wet and dripping.  
  
“I’ll take her pussy this time,” Weiss said, running a hand up and down her cock, where a few traces of lube were still present. “Blake?”  
  
“As cute as the sounds she makes are, I’m really going to have to go for another blowjob,” Mistress Blake said slowly. “And this time, I’ll get all of her undivided attention. Right, Ruby?” Blake asked, kneeling down to look Ruby in the eyes.  
  
Ruby quickly nodded. Getting spitroasted sounded _great_. Ruby had tried it before with two dildoes, but it was just too hard to make them move in and out of her properly. At least, without hooking them up to a motor that was so loud she had to lie her ass off about what the sounds were.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Ruby said, looking Mistress Blake in the eye. And then realizing that, as a slave, maybe she wasn’t supposed to. Ruby dragged her eyes downward, somehow feeling like she had made the right choice, even though Blake hadn’t shifted a muscle. “I mean, I’ll do whatever you two think is best for me, Mistress Weiss, Mistress Blake.”  
  
Even though Ruby wasn’t looking at Weiss, somehow she could _feel_ the slender girl rolling her eyes. Was she laying it on a bit too thick? But Ruby _was_ their slave or pet or whatever she was. Of _course_ she should do what she was told. And remind them that she would do what she was told. So long as she wasn’t told to do anything that was in the agreement under _Don’t_.  
  
Ruby stood up on shaking legs, helped up by Weiss and Blake. _Mistress_ Weiss and _Mistress_ Blake. Man, that was not coming as easily as it should. Ruby hoped that with practice, it would.  
  
Ruby bent over, with Weiss’s hand lightly pressing down at the small of her back. That put her face right where it should be. Just in front of Blake’s dick. Man, it looked big and wonderful. Ruby licked her lips, barely aware that she was doing it.  
  
Behind her, Ruby could feel Weiss’s dick brushing against her rear and thighs. Ruby held herself as still as she could, to make certain that Weiss could slide in as easily as _she_ could. That was a bit difficult, since Ruby was trembling just a bit. Partly because she was still turned on, and partly because she was starting to get tired. Orgasms, at least really _good_ orgasms like what she was getting, couldn’t be kept up forever. Sooner or later, Ruby was going to need a break.  
  
From standing up, at least. Ruby (hoped she was, she’d never gone in for marathon sex sessions like this) was fine with laying on her back and getting railed like that. Or with almost anything that meant she didn’t have to stand. This was all so _fun_.  
  
“You look so cute like this, Ruby,” Blake said, smiling down at Ruby as her dick pressed against Ruby’s lips. “It’s a nice mix of innocence and sluttiness.”  
  
“Um, thanks,” Ruby said, about seventy-five percent sure she was getting complimented. “You two look really nice, too! All the time, not just when you’re naked, I mean!”  
  
A smile tried to appear on Blake’s face, pushing up on the stern expression she was struggling to keep in place. It looked _really_ cute, and Ruby wouldn’t have minded seeing that expression on Blake a lot more. She wondered if Weiss was wrestling with a similar expression.  
  
“Oh, that feels nice.”  
  
Ruby’s thoughts on Weiss’s expression was interrupted by Weiss sliding into her pussy. Ruby moaned, her breath puffing against Mistress Blake’s dick as her world suddenly narrowed quite a bit. Ruby shivered. It felt so _good_ to get filled like that. Dildoes just couldn’t being to compare to the _glory_ of getting a real cock inside her. It had only happened once (twice now), but Ruby _loved_ getting fucked by her mistresses.  
  
Ruby took Blake’s dick in her mouth, not wanting to neglect her other mistress. After all, that would be an _insult_ to not do so. And Ruby had discovered she liked sucking cock. Especially when she was getting fucked.  
  
Ruby bobbed her head up and down along Mistress Blake’s shaft, taking a lot more time now that she didn’t have to worry about tending to Mistress Weiss’s shaft as well. Weiss was taking good care of herself _by_ herself, after all. She was sliding in and out of Ruby’s pussy in long, slow strokes, really taking her time to savor Ruby’s pussy.  
  
And Ruby was certainly enjoying taking Weiss’s dick. It felt so nice inside of her, stretching her out all over again. Not as much as Mistress Blake had, but Ruby could still feel herself opening up, taking Weiss’s shaft deep inside of her. Ruby moaned around Mistress Blake’s dick. It was so good. This was _all_ so good.  
  
Ruby curled her tongue as far as it could around Blake’s shaft. That wasn’t _all_ that far, but it was something, at least! And Mistress Blake seemed to like it, since she patted Ruby’s head.  
  
“You’re going to make a great cocksucker, Ruby,” Blake said affectionately. “You’re already a _good_ one, but with a bit of training, you could go a long way.”  
  
Ruby squirmed a bit, shifting from side to side. It was always nice to get praised. And it was _really_ nice now, when her moving meant that Mistress Weiss’s dick slid around inside of her.  
  
In fact, it felt so good, that Ruby did it again, moving her hips from side to side. She moaned around Mistress Blake’s dick, feeling the cock inside her pussy shift around. Ruby used her entire body to shiver. Man, this was such a great feeling. Why hadn’t she known just how good it was to get _owned_ by two beautiful girls who were so _willing_ to fuck her?  
  
“And add another photo to the album,” Blake said, grabbing her scroll again. Ruby looked up into the blinding flashes as Blake took several photos of her getting fucked by Blake and Weiss. “I’m betting you’ll want these on your own scroll, Ruby?”  
  
Ruby hadn’t even thought about it. But now that she _had_ , the idea was a good one. No, the idea was a _great_ one. She and Weiss and Blake couldn’t be together all the time, after all. Certainly not all the times when Ruby was feeling horny. If she had these pictures to, ah, consult, that would be…  
  
“Yes, please, I’ll take a copy of them all,” Ruby said, pulling her head off of Blake’s dick and speaking as fast as she could. “That would be super, super hot, Blake. Mistress Blake.”  
  
Ruby was proud of the fact that she had remembered what to call her owner. Though the pride was tempered knowing that she _still_ should have done so the first time. Luckily (probably), Mistress Blake didn’t care enough to discipline Ruby over that slip-up.  
  
“Sure thing,” Blake said with a laugh. “Tomorrow morning, you should have a dozen pictures of you getting fucked every which way.” Blake grabbed Ruby’s chin and lifted her head up. “And you’re going to love them and you’re going to thank us for taking them and giving them to you, aren’t you?”  
  
As if Ruby needed to be told that. Of _course_ she was going to thank Mistress Weiss and Mistress Blake for giving her those pictures. And for everything else that was happening. Tonight was going _wonderfully¸_ and Ruby had plenty to thank the two of them for. And the list was hopefully only going to get longer as the night went on.  
  
Ruby was up for anything. She got back to sucking and fucking, letting her friends and mistresses and teammates and owners use her body. And it felt so, so good to get used.  
  
Ruby licked along Blake’s dick, bobbing her head up and down as her tongue slid along the shaft. And behind her, Weiss was still thrusting into her, her hands wandering along Ruby’s ass, gently playing with her butt. Ruby could feel her legs start to shiver and quake as she felt another orgasm coming on. She hoped Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss would cum soon as well. Orgasms were meant to be shared, after all.  
  
Ruby hoped that this lasted forever.

*******

Ruby was covered in cum. In fact, she was lying in a pool of it, because there was just no way that she was able to stand up on her own power. Most of the semen was drooling out of her pussy and ass, both holes stretched wider and feeling more sensitive than Ruby had ever felt before. But some of the cum was rolling off the sides of her body, from where Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss had shot their loads on to her. And off the sides of her face, since the only cum Ruby had swallowed had been what she had licked off her lips.  
  
Ruby tiredly twitched her head to look at her two owners. They were both still upright. And they even had enough energy to dress themselves. That seemed _so_ unfair. Why weren’t they as limp and blissed out as Ruby?  
  
Ruby made a whining sound, twitching her hands to try and get them to come over to her. They didn’t respond, so maybe Ruby hadn’t actually made the sound at all. She was feeling so tired and worn out that maybe she had just _meant_ to sound like that.  
  
“What a messy pet,” Mistress Weiss said, standing over Ruby and smiling down at her.  
  
“I know,” Mistress Blake said, joining her. “Getting that cum all over her. Tsk, tsk.”  
  
Even as tired and happy as Ruby was, she was still easily able to tell that there was a difference between what the two of them were saying, and what they sounded like. And what they looked like (at least, through the one eye that wasn’t glued shut underneath a heavy layer of semen.)  
  
“Well, we can’t let her look like _that_ ,” Weiss said. “What would people think, if we let our _property_ ,” the word sent a shiver through Ruby, “go around looking like that?”  
  
“You’re right,” Blake said, the smile slowly growing on her face. “Come on, Ruby, it’s off to the showers for you.”  
  
Ruby felt another shiver run through her. This time, though, it was a mix of arousal and fear. The dorm didn’t have a shower. The only showers were the _public_ showers. Down a long stretch of hallway, with plenty of doors that could be opened at any time, and anyone could step through and see Ruby Rose.  
  
Normally, that wasn’t a problem. But normally, Ruby was clothed and didn’t have what felt like half a lake of cum smeared all over her body and flowing out of her holes. Now, assuming she could even get up (and that was a _big_ if), Ruby would have to go all that way down, wearing nothing but a collar before she could get to the showers. And then she’d have to come back, still naked.  
  
Ruby had always liked the _idea_ of exhibitionism, and she knew Blake and Weiss knew about her interest in it. But she had never actually _done_ anything like that. It had always just been a bit too much for her to bring herself to do. But now that her mistresses were telling her to go show off her naked, cum-covered body (though there was so much cum on Ruby she might as well be wearing a swimsuit)… Ruby just might have the strength to do it.  
  
The mental strength, at least. There was no way she had the physical strength. As Ruby found out when she tried to push herself upright. She didn’t manage anything more than slapping her hands against the floor as she tried to move. Ruby weakly whined, looking at Weiss and Blake.  
  
“Wow, we really did a number on you, didn’t we?” Mistress Blake said, kneeling down right next to Ruby, and snaking a hand underneath her shoulder. “But you liked it, right?”  
  
Ruby managed to nod her head. She had more than liked it. She had _loved_ it. Getting put through the wringer like that, over and over again, getting to cum _so many_ times, it had been the best thing imaginable. And Ruby would love to get the chance to do it again. Not any time soon, though. She was going to need a while to recover from all of this.  
  
“Ruby?” Mistress Weiss asked, kneeling down on Ruby’s other side and grabbing the back of her other shoulder. “Do you want to go get cleaned up?”  
  
The moment of truth. Was Ruby ready to go do this? To let who knew how many people see her as a cum-covered wreck, fucked so hard that she couldn’t even walk on her own? Tonight had already been great, with Ruby getting to experience so many new firsts. Was she willing to add one more first to the list?  
  
Ruby nodded. Weiss and Blake hauled her to her feet, though her legs still felt like jelly. ‘Walking’ (though it was more like Ruby was occasionally moving her legs as she was dragged forward) towards the door, Ruby took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as much as she was able.  
  
She could do this. She could go out there and let anyone who was there see what they could. And then Ruby was going to get nice and clean, washing all of the cum off of and out of her. And then Ruby was going to go back to her dorm room, not wearing a stitch of clothing. And then she was going to go to sleep, nestled in between Weiss and Blake. It was going to be _perfect_.  
  
That was the plan, at least. And Ruby really, _really_ hoped it worked out right. Because it would _suck_ if the night ended with her getting chewed out by someone (Professor Goodwitch) for, well, walking through the school hallways stark naked and covered in two dozen gallons of cum. Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but it _felt_ like that much.  
  
“Wait a second!” Mistress Weiss called out, her support suddenly vanishing.  
  
Ruby squawked in alarm as she sagged to one side in an alarming fashion. Before she could tip over, though, Weiss was back, wrapping her arm around Ruby’s waist again.  
  
“What was that?” Mistress Blake asked. “Oh.”  
  
“Oh?” Ruby asked. Weiss was on her left side, and her left eye was pretty much stuck shut thanks to all the cum. “Oh what?”  
  
“I had to get my scroll, of course,” Weiss said. “We’ve recorded everything else, we can’t stop now, can we?”  
  
“Is that even waterproof?” Blake asked.  
  
“Of course it is,” Weiss huffed. “When a Schnee buys, she buys for _excellence_. Like with Ruby, here.”  
  
Ruby tiredly smiled at the compliment. Mostly, she was busy trying to get her feet to respond so that she wasn’t dragged _all_ the way down the hallway to the showers.  
  
Ruby swallowed, and even Weiss and Blake halted for a second as they got to the dorm door. They all glanced at each other, before more or less identical expressions of resolve appeared on their faces. Blake reached out and swung the door open.  
  
Working together, Blake and Weiss brought Ruby out into the corridor. Even as tired as she was, Ruby could feel herself tensing up as they stepped out. Her head swiveled around, looking up and down the long hall. Nobody. Not a single soul.  
  
Blake and Weiss set off to the corridor, Ruby’s weight ensuring that the two of them kept the same pace, instead of Blake easily outdistancing the smaller Weiss. Ruby felt her arousal start to grow inside of her again as they walked along (well, ‘walked’ for her) along the hallway. It was such a long way to the showers, and it wasn’t _that_ late. Would they really get all the way there without anyone seeing them? Or, more importantly, _her_?  
  
Just as that thought entered Ruby’s mind, she heard footsteps coming up the hallway they were about to intersect. Ruby shivered, not sure what she was feeling as she heard the steps get closer and closer. Arousal? Worry? Fear? Anticipation? She had no idea. And what if it was someone she knew? And not just recognized their face, but someone she _really_ knew? Yang? Jaune?  
  
Blake and Weiss both glanced down at her as they carried her along. Ruby nodded, just the slightest incline of her head. But it was enough to keep them moving forward, bringing Ruby closer and closer to whoever was about to see _all_ of her.  
  
The three of them turned the corner and almost ran into the source of the sounds they had heard. Ruby’s jaw just about hit the floor as she saw who it was, and Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss seemed almost as surprised.  
  
It was Coco and Velvet. And in a single glance, Ruby knew she wasn’t going to be getting in trouble for this. And that she had found a fellow soul in… whatever she was to Mistress Blake and Weiss.  
  
Coco was dressed as fashionably as she ever was, her hat skewed just slightly, and one hand on her hip, staring from behind her glasses as the trio. Her other hand was holding Velvet’s leash.  
  
Velvet was just as naked as Ruby was. Actually, she was _more_ naked, since she didn’t have the huge coating of cum on her body that Ruby did. There was a deep red blush on her cheeks as she stared at Ruby. Ruby felt a bit embarrassed as she stared back as well.  
  
“Well, _this_ is a surprise,” Coco said, adjusting her sunglasses (that she was wearing _indoors_ , during the night) as she stared. “Shouldn’t the three of you be in bed?”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be in your own wing?” Weiss replied. “And anyway, it’s obvious that we can’t let Ruby go to sleep like this,” she waved a hand at Ruby’s creamy white body. Though underneath the white cum, Ruby was turning red. “She’d make a mess.”  
  
“I see,” Coco replied. She smiled, looking towards Velvet, who was looking towards the ground, her legs tightly pressed together. “We’re here because Velvet wanted to revisit her old haunts.” Coco ran her hand through Velvet’s ear, scratching one twitching rabbit ear. “You’re the first people we’ve met.”  
  
“Say hello,” Mistress Blake whispered to Ruby.  
  
“Oh!” Ruby jumped a bit. “Um, hi, Velvet. Hi, Co _co!_ ” Ruby squeaked the last syllable as she was suddenly the focus of both of the older girls. “Um, how are you doing?”  
  
Ruby’s voice was a bit muffled by the cum that was on her lips. Ruby’s tongue darted out to lick some of it up. And not just so that her voice would be clearer. She couldn’t tell if the semen she was tasting was Blake’s or Weiss’s.  
  
“I’m naked in the middle of the hallway and talking to my juniors,” Velvet said, her voice wavering and her accent _very_ pronounced. “How do you think?”  
  
“That good, huh?” Blake said with a grin evident in her voice. “Really, I had no idea.”  
  
“And we didn’t think you three were like this either,” Coco replied almost instantly. “Obviously, you, Weiss were like _this_ ,” she waved her free hand at Weiss, as the smaller girl made an offended noise, “but I didn’t suspect you two.” She examined Blake and Ruby. “Especially all three of you getting together.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Mistress Blake said, her hand starting to rub Ruby’s back now that they were stopped. “You mind walking with us? Ruby’s _very_ messy and she needs to be cleaned up.”  
  
“Of course not,” Coco said, waving towards the distant showers. “Velvs is a bit dirty herself.”  
  
All three girls on Team RWBY looked first at Velvet’s red face, and then at her crotch, hidden by her tightly pressed together legs. All three of them nodded, making Velvet blush even more.  
  
“That makes sense,” Weiss said. “Well, there’s room for two in there. Room for two dozen, really.”  
  
The five of them started off, Coco and Weiss chatting about fashion, as if they weren’t accompanied by two naked girls. After the short pause, Ruby found that her legs were working a lot better than they had before. As in, they were working now. As they slowly drew closer and closer to the shower, Ruby actually started taking some steps of her own, instead of getting dragged by Mistress Weiss and Mistress Blake.  
  
Ruby turned her head to look at Velvet, noticing that Velvet was looking at her in turn. Ruby’s blush was hidden by the thick layer of cum on her face, while she could see _every_ detail of Velvet. Even the brown, puffy bunny tail that was waving from side to side. And since Faunus only had _one_ set of animal features, Ruby knew exactly what she was looking at.  
  
Ruby didn’t own a tail plug herself, but she had always thought that they looked _cute_. And now that she had two girlfriends/owners, what could be a better use of their shared money than buying her yet another kinky sex toy? Ruby felt her ass squeezing down around nothing at all, thinking of how she would look as a cute doggy.  
  
Finally, all five of them arrived at the showers. Coco smiled steering Velvet towards one, while Ruby stumbled into one right next to her.  
  
“Oh good, they still have the detachable shower heads,” Coco said, taking the object in question down and smiling at Velvet. The rabbit girl shivered, and smiled back. “We both have a lot of fond memories of these, don’t we?”  
  
Velvet nodded. Ruby didn’t think it was healthy for someone to blush that hard for that long. She turned back to her own shower. Blake and Weiss had both stepped back, obviously not wanting to get water on their clothes. Given how much of their own cum was already soaking into their clothes, Ruby thought that was pointless.  
  
Ruby may have been up for walking on her own, but she certainly wasn’t up for standing, unsupported, on her own. She leaned against the wall of the shower, groping for the hot water knob. A nice hot shower always felt, well, nice.  
  
“Good, got some shots of your rear,” Weiss said. “Now turn around so I can get some of your front.”  
  
Ruby obediently turned around, smiling as much as she could for the camera flashes. It was _nice_ to be wanted like that. It would _also_ be nice to sleep for a week, mind.  
  
“Hey, Velvet, you want to get in and share some photos with Ruby?” Blake asked, glancing over at the older pair.  
  
“N-no thank you,” Velvet stammered. That was less because she was nervous, and more because Coco was holding the shower nozzle half a foot away from her pussy. “I only take photos with my special camera.”  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said. _Mistress_ Weiss said, not looking up from her own photo session. “How many of these photos should we send to Yang, do you think, Blake?”  
  
“None. Keep them for later, and wait for her to adjust,” Blake said, switching her gaze back to Ruby. Ruby fidgeted underneath the stare. “How are you doing, Ruby?”  
  
“I’m doing fine,” Ruby said, smiling.  
  
The semen was slowly washing over as Ruby twisted and turned underneath the spray of hot water. She really was feeling fine. Kind of sore, kind of tired, _still_ kind of turned on, kind of embarrassed at the thought of the naked walk back, but she was feeling _good_.  
  
Ruby was going to go back to her dorm, and go to sleep in between Mistress Blake and Mistress Weiss. And she was going to wake up between them as well, and go on and spend the rest of the day with them as well. And so on and so forth.  
  
Ruby couldn’t have believed how good it felt to be owned.


End file.
